


Hawke Visits Vigils Keep

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Warden-Commander and Hawke become friends after Carver becomes a warden, it's basically a oneshot that talks about Isabela, Oghren and dwarven ale.(Gender-neutral and origin-neutral Warden-Commander X Zevran and gender-neutral mage Hawke X Fenris)





	Hawke Visits Vigils Keep

Visiting Vigils keep was a suggestion from Anders to Hawke shortly after Carver went off to join the Wardens.

However, he didn't think Hawke would visit the keep to see their brother.

Anders also didn't take into consideration that the Warden-Commander and Hawke would hit it off so easily.

"So there Isabela stood in nothing but her smalls in my living room when Fenris walked in." 

Hawke's story had the Warden-Commander snorting in laughter.

"You know, the last time I saw her, she was also in her smalls, but in the middle of the Pearl because I let her try some dwarven ale one of my companions brewed." the Commanders voice was gleeful.

Zevran, Carver, and Fenris so happened to have walked in just in time to hear the 'dwarven ale' part of the conversation, Zevran's face paled considerably at the mention.

"No, I Absolutely refuse to let you drink dwarven ale with anyone anymore, last time it took us three days to find Oghren." The Antivan scolded.

"And if you lose him again I'm not helping you carry him back to the keep, so drink the dwarf under the table at your own risk," Carver added his thoughts to the discussion.

Hawke's eyes seemed to have lit up, "Wait, do you have any around here right now?" they smiled when they saw the Commanders smirk, "Because I'd really like to try some." Hawke said with a subtle wink.

"No!" Carver and Fenris both objected to Hawke possibly getting shitfaced.

"Wait until the boys head to bed, then we'll find a flask." the Commander's smooth voice accompanied the smile on their face.

Zevran sputtered some unknown words in Antivan, "Absolutely not." he pointed at Carver, "Go hide any of it you find," he demanded the younger Hawke.

"The boys can never let us have any fun can they?" Hawke pouted.

"Never, I mean it's not like we'd get into too much trouble anyway." The Commander laughed, Fenris just scoffed at the conversation.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one." the lyrium laced elf's words gained various noises of agreement from the other men in the room because they all knew what kind of trouble those two could get into, drunk or sober.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vanilla's Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/G2G3KONM)


End file.
